


Свои и чужие

by fandomHarryPotter2019



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHarryPotter2019/pseuds/fandomHarryPotter2019
Summary: После войны у Рона все идет хорошо. На первый взгляд. Но когда ему подворачивается возможность изменить свою жизнь, он почему-то решает ей воспользоваться





	Свои и чужие

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

Рон всегда, с самого раннего детства, знал: самое главное в жизни — это твоя семья. Что бы ни случилось, во что бы ты ни вляпался, каких бы глупостей ни натворил, семья тебя всегда поймет, простит и примет. И ты, соответственно, поймешь, простишь и примешь членов своей семьи. Любыми. Джинни могла бесить его до такой степени, что хотелось просто оттаскать ее за рыжие косы или наподдать как следует, но стоило кому-то не так посмотреть на его сестренку, в Роне просыпался зверь. Фред и Джордж могли сколько угодно над ним шутить и превращать его мишек в пауков, Рон все равно гордился и восхищался ими и отдал бы все — ну, если бы у него что-то было — чтобы быть принятым в их компанию. Даже Перси был свой, не говоря уже о Билли и Чарли, небожителях, изредка снисходивших до младшего братишки. Семья — это ты, ты — это семья, понятно же! И если ты порой чувствуешь себя в этой семье никому нахрен не сдавшимся и не нужным, значит, с тобой что-то не так. Не с ними — с тобой.

Это настолько вбилось в подкорку и въелось под кожу, что казалось совершенно естественным — вот как дышать... или ненавидеть зельеварение. И он порой искренне недоумевал — про себя, конечно, не вслух же о таком говорить! — глядя со стороны на Гарри и Гермиону. Ну с Гарри все понятно, там не семья, а не пойми что, а Гермиона как же? Почему у нее с родителями не так? Хотя ей, наверное, лучше знать, она же умная.

— Братишка, давай там, ускорься! Закрываемся. А то мне Анджелина опять мозг вынесет.

Рон послушно ускорился, сложил выручку в стенной сейф, идею которого Джордж позаимствовал у магглов — не без помощи Гермионы, разумеется, — помахал палочкой, накладывая специальные защитные чары, и вприпрыжку понесся вниз по лестнице. Джордж уже ждал его у двери, нетерпеливо притопывая ногой.

— Ну, готов? Завтра пораньше, да? До открытия. Будем испытывать певческие пастилки, я за вечер попробую покрутить и понять, почему они не работают так, как надо… А ты с Колинзами разобрался, братишка?

С Колинзами, которые поставляли им перуанский порошок и кожуру взрывного ореха, Рон разобрался еще утром, а Джорджа поставил в известность днем, но напоминать об этом не имело смысла. Джордж никогда не помнил таких мелочей, когда работал над очередной новинкой для своего… их магазина. Поэтому Рон просто кивнул, запирая дверь.

Джордж усмехнулся и протянул вперед сжатый кулак. Рон знал, что надо сделать: трижды стукнуть кулаком о кулак, потом шлепнуть ладонями и быстро сказать три раза: «Уизли круты!» Но он не успел. Джордж разжал пальцы, потрепал его по плечу, криво улыбнулся и аппарировал, не попрощавшись. Рону захотелось выругаться — громко, вслух, на весь Косой переулок, — но это было вроде как слишком. Он просто развернулся и зашагал прочь от магазина. С аппарацией у него как-то до сих пор не очень складывалось, так что без особой нужды он предпочитал этого не делать.

После войны, когда все немного пришли в себя, похоронили павших и раздали награды выжившим, членам дружного семейства Уизли постепенно стало ясно: Джорджа нельзя больше оставлять одного. Фреда, понятное дело, заменить никто из них не мог, Фред был Фред — и все тут, но кто-то же должен был помогать Джорджу в магазине? Как-то без долгих разговоров само собой получилось, что, кроме Рона, больше некому: у Билла — семья и гоблины, у Чарли — драконы, у Перси — его драгоценное министерство и карьера. А у Рона как бы и ничего, кроме незаконченных аврорских курсов и разговоров с Гарри на пятом году Хогвартса о том, как они вдвоем будут патрулировать в Лютном и выловят всех злодеев. Не считается. Ну не Джинни же в магазин посылать, у Джинни и без того забот хватает.

Рон, конечно, был не совсем уж дурак и понимал, что толку от него в магазине не слишком много: так, подай-принеси, расставь товар, посчитай выручку, разберись с поставщиками. Да, еще он с бумагами возился и вначале следил, чтобы Джордж хоть что-то ел и работал не по двадцать часов в сутки. Потом эта миссия к Анджелине перешла, и та неплохо с ней справлялась. А Рону осталось все остальное. Не особо захватывающе и не слишком здорово, но вообще, он вроде как научился всему, чему надо, со временем… Пришлось. И даже ощущение того, что он чужой на этом празднике веселья, розовых клубкопухов и взрывающихся петард, почти ушло, лишь изредка высовываясь откуда-то из тех глубин души, о которых Рон ничего не хотел знать.

Работать в Косом переулке ему нравилось. Нет, правда! Нравилась дневная суета, когда много народу и все куда-то идут по своим делам или просто гуляют, нравились разноцветные нарядные мантии, которые так странно перемешивались с маггловской одеждой — последним писком послепобедной моды. Нравилось наблюдать, как постепенно возрождаются к жизни лавки, магазины и магазинчики вокруг, появляются новые вывески и старые запыленные витрины расцвечиваются яркими красками. С владельцем «Лучших в мире котлов» через дорогу они даже практически подружились на почве квиддича — хоть тот и утверждал, что «Пушки» мало куда годятся, — и несколько раз заваливались в «Три веселых ведьмочки» после работы. Нравилось, когда утром все вокруг с таким деловым видом спешили, норовя открыться раньше конкурентов, а потом одна за другой просыпались витрины и распахивались гостеприимно двери. Нравилось быть частью этого, пусть и совсем незначительной. А по вечерам, когда загорались разноцветные огни фонарей и лампы в окнах, переулок казался особенно волшебным, а запахи и звуки перемешивались в одну будоражащую массу — не то чтобы Рон умел так красиво рассуждать, просто так оно выглядело — и все тут. Он часто мечтал, что хорошо бы все бросить, взять Гермиону и пойти бродить по улице, держа ее за руку и просто болтая ни о чем. Может быть, когда-нибудь потом…

Рон подумал было, не зайти ли в «Дырявый котел» — хорошее местечко, особенно теперь, когда вместо горбатого Тома всем заправляла Ханна Эббот. Ханна ему, кстати, тоже нравилась, нет, не в том смысле — она была с Невиллом, у него была Гермиона. Просто поболтать. С Ханной приятно было поболтать, не чувствуя себя скучным придурком, и еще она пекла потрясающие маффины с черникой и шоколадом, не хуже маминых. Иногда Рон думал, что Невиллу повезло… Хотя ему тоже повезло, нечего тут. Решив, что заглянет к Ханне в другой раз, Рон направился прямиком домой.

— Я дома! — громко крикнул он с порога и прислушался. Гермиона не отозвалась, но это не значило, что ее нет: когда она работала, могла ничего не видеть и не слышать. Умела концентрироваться на самом значимом, что есть, то есть. — Гермиона! Я пришел!

Гермиона нашлась в гостиной. Она сидела за столом, обложившись книгами, один вид которых вызвал у Рона зубную боль и тяжесть в желудке, и что-то писала. Перо так быстро металось по пергаменту, что казалось заколдованным — такая специальная Гермионина магия.

— Гермиона! — и снова, чуть громче, потому что реакции никакой: — Гермиона!

— А? — Гермиона подняла растрепанную голову, и Рону показалось, что в глазах ее мелькают хвостики недописанных строк.

— Ты ужинала?

Рон подошел, поцеловал ее в щеку, отодвинул покрытый закорючками пергамент, проигнорировав недовольную гримаску, и спросил еще раз:

— Ужинала? Может, в «Котел» сходим к Ханне? Сто лет нигде вместе не были. Можно еще Гарри с Джинни позвать…

— Ой, я же тебе сказать забыла… — Гермиона виновато глянула на него из-под челки. — Мы завтра вот прямо с утра в Америку отправляемся, в Нью-Йорке будет международная конференция по правам магических существ. Или я говорила, просто ты забыл?

— Я забыл, наверное. Надолго?

— Нет, на неделю всего… ну может, чуть дольше, Сесил хочет потом еще в Мюрквид, если получится портключ раздобыть.

— Тоже в Америке?

Рон не ревновал Гермиону ни к этому идиоту Сесилу, имя которого приходилось слышать чаще, чем хотелось, ни к постоянным конференциям, ни к работе, пожиравшей большую часть ее вечеров и иногда даже ночей… Ревновать Гермиону — ну глупость же несусветная! Просто и рядом с ней он все чаще чувствовал себя чужим, ненужным. Ошибкой. Чем-то неслучившимся. А кому приятно чувствовать себя так рядом со своей девушкой?

— Рон! Мюрквид — это в Швеции, там живет самая большая в Европе колония оборотней, как ты можешь не знать таких вещей?

На оборотней и их колонии Рону в принципе было плевать, но не говорить же об этом Гермионе? Обидится, рассердится и расстроится. Поэтому он примирительно улыбнулся и поцеловал ее в макушку.

— В Швеции, так в Швеции. Но раз ты отправляешься куда-то на другой конец света и мы с тобой не увидимся больше недели — тем более, надо вместе куда-нибудь сходить! Давай, Гермиона, ну пожалуйста!

Тоскливый взгляд ее, адресованный пергаментам и книгам, Рон успешно проигнорировал, сказав себе, что ничего такого не заметил. Вечер они провели замечательно — Гермиона рассказывала ему про этот самый шведский лес с непроизносимым названием, где шведские оборотни основали коммуну и жили там в мире с собой и окружающей природой, Рон слушал, поглаживая под столом ее коленку и кивая в нужных местах. Мясо было нежным и таяло во рту, трепетали на стенах свечи, вкусно пахло пирогами, Ханна за стойкой весело улыбалась, а Рон благодушествовал, довольный собой и собственной жизнью.

— Прогуляемся? — сказал он на улице, вдыхая теплый запах наступающего лета. — Смотри, какие облака красивые. Ты у меня за своей работой вообще на свежем воздухе не бываешь…

— Давай… давай в другой раз, а? Обещаю! Мне просто еще поработать надо сегодня, совсем чуть-чуть, я буквально несколько абзацев не успела… Вот вернусь, и погуляем! Или я даже выходной возьму, можем куда-нибудь махнуть вместе с Гарри и Джинни. А сегодня я не могу, Рон. Давай руку!

Рывок аппарации выдернул его из весеннего вечера и невнятных мечтаний. А что поделать, с Гермионой и ее работой не поспоришь, это Рон понял уже давно. Понял, принял и смирился. Поцеловал ее и пошел в спальню, ждать, когда закончатся «всего полчасика, Рон, честное слово!» — и уснул, так и не дождавшись.

Следующее утро выдалось каким-то очень бестолковым. Рон проспал, проснувшись, только когда Гермиона, собранная, в тщательно отутюженной мантии и аккуратно причесанная, уже стояла с портфелем под мышкой, вся где-то не здесь и не с ним. Потом чуть не опоздал на работу, выслушал нагоняй от Джорджа, еле сдержался, чтобы не огрызнуться в ответ. Весь день разбирался с бумагами, в которых гениальный братец умудрился напутать все, что можно и что нельзя, с поставщиком, который опять почти на неделю задержал поставку автомобильных клаксонов для отвлекающих обманок — а виноват оказался, разумеется, Рон, потому что не поторопил, и вообще... И наконец, нелегкая принесла проверяющих из Министерства, которых пришлось в очередной раз водить по магазину, доказывая, что ничего противозаконного у них так и не появилось. Тот еще денек, короче.

— К родителям заглянем? — спросил он Джорджа вечером, когда им наконец удалось выпихнуть за дверь последние стайки хихикающих девчонок и загадочно ухмыляющихся парней. — Ты давно у них не был, мама рада будет.

— Не сегодня.

— Почему?

Джордж обидно, как маленького, щелкнул его по носу:

— Потому что не сегодня, малыш Ронни. Скажи маме, на выходных заглянем вместе с Анджи, только пусть особо не наготавливает. Все, пока.

В Норе было… как всегда. Мама кормила его, раз за разом подкладывая в тарелку вкусного, и расспрашивала: как там Джордж, как дела в магазине, как Гермиона, справляется ли — у девочки такая ответственная работа! — что нового у Гарри. Рон послушно отвечал, подробно и спокойно, тоже как всегда: у Джорджа все хорошо, магазин процветает, у Гермионы все отлично, только работы много, с Гарри давно не виделись, тот занят в Аврорате, но тоже все в порядке. Мама осталась довольна.

Дома было странно. Рон никак не мог понять, почему именно: не в первый же раз Гермиона так надолго уезжала, но текущая из каждого угла тишина, которую радио в гостиной не разбавляло, а лишь подчеркивало, почему-то особенно давила на уши, а опустевший маленький уютный коттедж, где так хорошо было сидеть с Гермионой вдвоем у камина, показался холодным и чужим. Рон выругался — сначала вполголоса, потом громко вслух — все равно никто не услышит и не отчитает за неприличное поведение.

Он бросил в камин горсть пороха и сунул голову в зеленое пламя. Может, если Гарри дома, удастся напроситься в гости, позвать его к себе или вытащить куда-нибудь? Но гостиная дома на Гриммо, 12 встретила его сумраком и тишиной, ни Гарри, ни Джинни явно не было. Рон сплюнул в трепещущие язычки зеленого огня. Они с Гарри не виделись… сколько? Месяц, наверное? Не считать же пару коротких разговоров через камин. Рон пытался и никак не мог поймать момент — когда все пошло в сторону общей задницы? Когда, в какой момент двое самых дорогих ему людей, те, ради кого он бы горы по камешку разобрал и наизнанку вывернулся, стали отдаляться от него? И ладно бы еще вместе, так каждый в свою сторону. Когда он стал просто мальчиком на побегушках в магазине брата, отказавшись от того, чего хотел на самом деле, и даже не успев разобраться, чего на самом деле хочет? Или так всегда и бывает, когда начинается нормальная спокойная жизнь?

— Тогда чего так хреново-то? — спросил он у фотографии Гермионы над камином. Фотография была немагическая, поэтому ничего не ответила.

Рон подхватил мантию, вышел из дома и махнул палочкой, вызывая «Ночной рыцарь”. Лохматый парнишка, сменивший Стэна на посту кондуктора, радостно оскалился и кивнул, встречая нового пассажира, но разговаривать о всякой ерунде не хотелось. Рон молча сунул ему плату за проезд и прошел на заднее сиденье, едва не навернувшись, когда автобус резко рванул вперед.

После победы новые бары и трактиры в Косом стали расти, как удобренные драконьим навозом визгоперки, и хотя «Дырявый котел» по-прежнему был вне конкуренции, туда сейчас почему-то не тянуло — может быть, именно потому, что они там были с Гермионой? Рон просто шел по медленно просыпающемуся к ночной жизни переулку, бездумно рассматривая витрины и горящие теплым желтым светом окна. Магазины еще работали, не желая упускать клиентов, бары потихоньку открывались. Встречные прохожие кивали ему, не узнавая, просто из вежливости, и это наполняло странным чувством свободы. Как будто он не Рон Уизли, а просто... просто кто-то. Чужой и незнакомый себе самому.

Бар, втиснутый между шляпной лавкой и магазином «Все для истинных леди”, был новым, еще пару недель назад Рон его не видел. Почему бы не попробовать? Парень за стойкой, на пару лет его старше, коротко стриженный и со странной татуировкой на правом плече, поощрительно ему улыбнулся. Рон заказал пинту медовухи и уселся возле окна, рассеянно наблюдая за неспешно бредущими куда-то людьми в весенних мантиях. Некоторые из девушек, к его вящей радости, поддались маггловским веяниям и вместо мантий облачились в легкие разноцветные платья. Рон одобрительно кивнул, отпивая большой глоток медовухи: да, перемены — это хорошо, жизнь не стоит на месте, прогресс и все такое. И медовуха здесь хорошая.

— Рон? Рон Уизли? Старина Рон, сколько лет!

Смутно знакомый голос с неистребимым ирландским акцентом заставил его обернуться, чуть не опрокинув стакан. Рядом с его столиком широко улыбался Симус Финниган, почти не изменившийся после школы — разве что в плечах чуть раздался, да волосы слегка порыжели. А рядом с ним белозубо скалился Дин Томас. И правда, сколько лет… А ведь много, дементор поцелуй! С самой школы так и не виделись, хотя клятвенно обещали друг другу обмениваться совами и встречаться не реже раза в месяц, да-да.

— Ты один тут?

— Один, — Рон тоже улыбнулся и приглашающе махнул рукой. — Да вы того… садитесь. Поболтаем, правда же, не виделись давно.

Все помолчали, обмениваясь глупыми ухмылками, как всегда бывает, когда встречаешь людей, с которыми вы когда-то делили спальню и ненависть к зельеварению, а потом надолго расстались и даже не думали друг о друге. Рон-то о Дине и Симусе точно не думал, как-то совсем не до того было. Но сейчас оказался очень рад их видеть, особенно после второй пинты медовухи. Коротко рассказал о себе, ребята уважительно покивали хором: видимо, с их точки зрения, жить с Гермионой Грейнджер и работать в «Волшебных Вредилках» было не просто круто, а зашибись как. Рон даже сам себя зауважал слегка.

— Ну а вы-то как? Симус? Дин? Ты же собирался в Аврорат с нами тогда?

— Да вот как-то… — Дин пожал плечами, отирая рот тыльной стороной ладони. — Не собрался. Гарри — герой, без вопросов, конечно, а я понял, что не мое, не хочу. Слушай… — они с Симусом быстро переглянулись, как будто что-то друг другу говоря без слов. — Это на самом деле здорово, что ты нам попался, у нас тут с Симусом одна идейка есть, а ты вроде как разбираешься в таких вещах.

— В каких — таких?

Дин снова посмотрел на Симуса, тот, подумав, пожал плечами — решай, мол, сам. И Рон почувствовал, как поднимает голову уже почти забытое за привычными буднями любопытство.

— Да ладно, выкладывайте уже! Что вы такое задумали?

Оказалось, что задумали они нечто такое, чего в магической Британии пока не было и еще лет десять назад и представить себе было нельзя.

— Ночной клуб! — блестя глазами и облизывая от волнения губы, говорил Симус. — Знаешь, куда можно пойти потанцевать, выпить, с девчонкой познакомиться… или не с девчонкой, тут уж кому как. У магглов такие на каждом углу... Ну, нам столько не надо, одного хватит. У Дина отчим в этом деле крутится, скажи, Дин? Обещал помочь.

— С музыкой там, оборудованием, посоветовать что... Да. И сам играет с братом.

— Ну вот. И у моего папаши кое-какие связи есть.

— Ну вы даете…

Дурацкая идея! Хотя, если подумать — не более дурацкая, чем магазин близ… их с Джорджем магазин Тоже ведь все думали, что ничего не выйдет, а «Вредилки» вон какие успешные стали, Джордж уже собирается третьего продавца на работу брать и поговаривает о филиале в Хогсмиде. От Дина и Симуса исходило столько энтузиазма и уверенности в том, что все получится, что они мир могут перевернуть и прогнуть под себя, что они обязательно добьются, раскрутятся и взлетят, что Рон даже немного позавидовал, чувствуя себя почему-то старым и занудным.

— А деньги-то вы где на все это возьмете?

— Деньги… — Дин помолчал, подергал себя за прядь волос. — С нами еще один человек тут в деле.

— Кто?

Симус вдруг замахал рукой кому-то за спиной Рона, расплываясь в улыбке до ушей. Рон обернулся и закашлялся, медовуха потекла на грудь, пачкая рубаху.

— Так и не научился вести себя прилично за столом, Уизли? Финниган, Томас, мы же собирались о делах поговорить, а это что такое?

— Он что здесь делает? — спросил Рон у Дина.

— Объясни ему, Томас, я как раз успею что-нибудь заказать, пока до Уизли доходит.

Рон, приоткрыв рот, смотрел, как Драко, черт бы его побрал, Малфой идет к стойке, как, облокотившись на нее, обменивается несколькими фразами с татуированным барменом. Как тот, расхохотавшись, хлопает Малфоя по плечу и отворачивается к разноцветным бутылкам на полке. Малфоя Рон тоже не видел со школы… и отнюдь не горел желанием общаться с ним сейчас. Но каким боком тот вообще ко всему этому относится?

— Малфой в порядке, Рон, — очень серьезно, без тени улыбки сказал Симус. — Ну, то есть он, конечно, временами говнюк тот еще, как и раньше... Но он теперь с нами.

— Почему — с вами?

— Потому что… — Дин и Симус обменялись взглядами, посмотрели на Малфоя, который как раз придирчиво разглядывал поставленный перед ним на барную стойку бокал. — Так получилось, как-то само. Месяца… три назад, да, Дин? Или четыре уже. Мы с ним случайно столкнулись, вот как с тобой. Разговорились чего-то — ну, то есть в школе, конечно, всякое было, но что было, то прошло, а Малфой оказался неплохим типом. Правда. Сказал, у него какой-то конфликт со своими, он один живет, ничем толком не занимается.

— Он про конфликт этот особо не распространялся, только послал далеко, когда мы расспрашивать принялись, но там вроде серьезно все.

— Угу. А потом мы ему рассказали — Дин рассказал, это вообще Дина идея, на самом деле, с клубом. И Малфой сказал, что может войти в долю.

— И вы согласились?!

— А почему они должны были не согласиться, Уизли?

Малфой уселся на свободный стул, вальяжно закинул ногу на ногу, откинул длинную, почти закрывающую левый глаз челку, поставил перед собой бокал на тонкой высокой ножке с чем-то искрящимся и пахнущим так, что Рону захотелось тут же заказать себе вот такое же. Но он, естественно, этого не сделал — еще не хватало Малфою подражать. Так хорошо сидели с ребятами — и вот вам!

— Надо же, у них тут есть неплохое эльфийское… Так почему ты считаешь, что Финниган и Томас не должны были соглашаться?

— Драко, — Симус примиряюще замахал рукой, но Малфой, прищурившись, все смотрел на Рона в упор. — Не заводись, слушай... Рон, а ты не начинай. Я помню, что в школе вы с Драко не ладили…

— Это мягко сказано, — буркнул Рон в свой бокал.

— Но мы-то уже не в школе! И без денег Драко нам только мечтать о клубе оставалось бы.

Рон героически промолчал, даже отвернулся, но Малфой, зараза, каким-то образом понял, о чем он думает. Мысли, что ли, умеет читать?

— Нет, Уизли, это не малфоевские галлеоны. Не то чтобы это тебя касалось — но это мои деньги, достались мне по линии Блэков, как первому и, кстати, единственному наследнику мужского пола. Дедушка Сигнус был очень консервативен в этом отношении… Или деньги Блэков для тебя тоже грязные?

— Мне-то какое дело? — огрызнулся Рон, одним глотком допивая медовуху.

— Вот именно.

Малфой кивнул и, делая вид, что Рона здесь больше нет, повернулся к Симусу:

— Вы нашли помещение?

— Нет, пока пусто… О, Рон! Слушай. Ты же много кого знаешь в Косом, да? Может, подскажешь? Нам помещение под клуб нужно, не очень дорогое, но приличное. И не на границе с Лютным желательно.

Рон задумался. С одной стороны, это действительно было не его дело, пусть Малфой ищет, раз такой умный. С другой — очень хотелось помочь ребятам, раз уж к нему обратились, показать, что он чего-то да стоит, не просто так, понимаете, у брата бумажки перекладывает и с поставщиками ругается! А Малфой… ну что Малфой, как столкнулись случайно, так и разойдутся. Подумаешь, Малфой! Да и не такой уж тот и говнюк, наверное, раз Дин и Симус с ним общее дело затевают.

— Подожди, дай вспомнить, с кем-то я недавно… А, точно. Пошли.

— Куда?

— Ну, вам же нужно помещение? «Лучшие в мире котлы» знаете?

— Рядом с вашими «Вредилками» который?

— Тот самый. Арчи Рассел мой приятель. Малфой, что ты смакуешь свое эльфийское, как на приеме у министра? Допивай быстрее, пошли, Арчи еще наверняка не спит. Ну давай!

Рона охватила давно забытая жажда деятельности, хотелось идти, вести за собой, организовывать, чтобы все получилось и все прямо ахнули. И Малфой чтобы тоже ахнул, а то смотрит, как на кусок дерьма! Пожалуй, медовуха у них тут слегка крепковата, да…

По дороге он рассказал, что Арчи Рассел, владелец «Лучших в мире котлов”, как раз ищет покупателя для магазина: получил наследство от тетушки и решил послать все к черту и уехать куда-нибудь, где тепло и много веселых девчонок с легким характером. Место хорошее, и от них с Джорджем недалеко совсем, можно будет вместе придумать что-нибудь, Джордж наверняка заинтересуется. В крови бурлило странное волнение, скептический взгляд Малфоя колол спину, но Рон не обращал на него внимания. Еще не хватало на Малфоя внимание обращать!

Арчи, который как раз закрывал магазин, выслушал их, почесал бородку и назвал цену. Рону цена показалась справедливой, хоть и высокой — квартал и правда был одним из лучших в Косом переулке, практически в центре, и Гринготтс недалеко, и клиентов много. Да и здание большое, можно такое устроить! Зал с танцевальной сценой, кабинки, где можно просто посидеть и выпить, еще один зал, для тех, кто постарше: вряд ли, например, мама с папой под «Ведуний» или «Гоп-гоблинов» будут выплясывать, а вот песенки ее любимой Селестины — дело другое. И повара нанять — какое веселье без еды? А на стену вывеску, не такую яркую, как у Джорджа, чтобы не сливалось — надо подумать, как лучше, но чтобы светилось обязательно! И еще… Рон одернул себя: это не его клуб и не его дело, его дело — ждать Гермиону, помогать Джорджу в магазине и навещать маму с папой в Норе. Пусть уж Дин с Симусом сами. Ну, и Малфой.

Он вынырнул из мыслей, успев как раз вовремя. Малфой вовсю торговался, пытаясь сбить цену. Отдав должное малфоевскому красноречию, Рон мысленно попросил у Арчи прощения и ринулся в переговоры, плюнув на то, что его это не касается никаким образом. Совместного их напора бедняга Рассел не выдержал, рассмеялся и махнул рукой:

— Ладно, так уж и быть. Скину сотни две, но только ради тебя, приятель! По дружбе, сам понимаешь. В банк завтра сходим, да? А сейчас пошли, я угощаю, надо же обмыть сделку.

Рон был уверен, что Малфой откажется: то, что Арчи Рассел магглорожденный, было видно невооруженным глазом — но тот неожиданно кивнул и хлопнул Арчи по плечу. А если и поморщился — точно поморщился, пусть «Пушки» больше никогда в финал не пройдут, если не поморщился! — то почти совсем незаметно.

После одного круга Арчи ушел, сославшись на дела, а они вчетвером остались. Рону совершенно не хотелось уходить, хотелось сидеть с Дином, Симусом и — так уж и быть — с Малфоем, пить и разговаривать.

— Черт... Рон, — бокал Дина легонько звякнул о стакан Рона. — Ты все-таки молодчина, знал бы ты, сколько мы уже ищем! И если бы не вы с Драко, не видать бы нам скидки.

— Слушай, — сказал Симус, чуть наклоняясь к нему, — Рон. А давай с нами, а? Да, ребята? Я знаю, у вас с братом «Вредилки”, и это здорово, нашему клубу будущему до такого уровня еще расти и расти, и то, если дорастем... Нам пока особо нечего тебе предложить, сам понимаешь… Но ты нам очень нужен.

— Я?

— Ну да. Из нас никто, — Симус кивнул сначала в сторону Дина, потом в сторону Малфоя, — никогда ничем подобным не занимался, опыта никакого. А ты представляешь себе, как все это работает, и связи у тебя, и в Косом ты всех знаешь, и с людьми умеешь работать. Подумай, Рон?

Рон пожал плечами, ощущая на щеке пристальный взгляд Малфоя. Начать спорить и доказывать, что все это ерунда, и на самом деле он, Рон Уизли, ничего особо не умеет и никому по большому счету не нужен… даже собственной девушке? Не говоря уже о брате, которому он так и не заменил, и никогда не заменит ушедшего близнеца. Можно, конечно, но очень уж не хочется, особенно при Малфое.

— Я подумаю.

— Подумай, — Дин закивал, сверкнув зубами в улыбке. — Джордж, конечно, вряд ли обрадуется, но все равно…

— Давайте лучше еще выпьем, — перебил Рон. — Я угощаю. Что ты там пил, Малфой? Эльфийское?

Эльфийское вино, как оказалось, пилось легко и практически незаметно, но по мозгам давало прилично. Оно мягко скользило в горло и, минуя желудок, сразу растекалось по телу, пузырясь в жилах и туманя голову. Напиваться Рон, разумеется, не собирался и, уловив момент, когда Малфой показался ему приятным собутыльником, понял, что хватит. Остальные вроде как не возражали.

На Косой переулок уже опустился вечер, зажглись фонари, наполняя улицу теплым струящимся светом, смазанными разноцветными огоньками мельтешили светлячки в ветвях. Народу стало меньше, где-то раздавались взрывы смеха, доносились отзвуки далеких голосов, и Рону отчаянно не хотелось домой, в пустую квартиру.

— Спасибо, старина! — Симус протянул ему руку. — Как только откроемся, приходи, денег не возьмем.

— Слушай… — это не Рон говорил, это эльфийское вино щекотно пузырилось в жилах. — А давай, я завтра с вами в Гринготтс схожу? Мало ли, вдруг Рассел наутро передумает и решит, что много скинул?

Ему даже как-то неловко стало, так они обрадовались. Как будто он им невесть какую услугу оказывает… Потом Дин и Симус, попрощавшись и заблагодарив его до румянца на щеках, по очереди аппарировали, а Малфой почему-то остался. И Рон остался. И они стояли молча и смотрели, как мечутся светлячки среди листьев вяза на другой стороне улицы. Потом Малфой развернулся и медленно побрел по улице, и Рон, даже не задумавшись, пошел с ним рядом. Почему? Зачем? А кто его знает. Потому что плыл над Косым переулком весенний вечер, и хотелось с кем-то его разделить, хоть бы даже и с Малфоем.

Малфой молчал. И оказалось, что когда Малфой молчит — не плюется ядовитыми оскорблениями, не хвастается, не угрожает отцом, не строит из себя не пойми что, а просто молчит и идет себе вперед, засунув руки в карманы, с ним вполне можно находиться рядом. Молчать. Думать о своем или вообще не думать. Может, Малфою тоже не хочется домой? Но ничто, как в очередной раз выяснилось, не длится вечно, и в конце концов Малфой остановился, повернулся к Рону, и что-то странное отблеском светлячков промелькнуло в светлых глазах.

— А ты, оказывается, ничего, Уизли.

— Ты тоже, Малфой.

Малфой дернулся, как будто собираясь протянуть Рону руку, но передумал и просто кивнул.

— Тогда завтра в десять, да?

Рону почему-то казалось, что его обязательно будет ждать дома сова с письмом от Гермионы: как идет конференция, с кем она там общалась и как сильно соскучилась. Но совы не оказалось. Не успела, наверное, у нее там столько дел! Рон еще немного побродил по квартире, разделся, пошвыряв вещи на пол — потом уберет, успеется еще, надо же воспользоваться случаем! — и завалился спать.

— Что значит — по делам? — Джордж недовольно нахмурился. — А ты сделал…

— Сделал. Я все сделал, договор с Левински готов, осталось только подписать, заготовки для шляп-невидимок пришли два дня назад и рассортированы по размеру, поставщики перуанского порошка клятвенно обещают, что все будет до конца недели. Еще у нас заказ от Блишвиков на юбилей, я договорился на завтра, они придут обсудить с тобой детали. Я ненадолго, Джордж. Помогу тут ребятам и вернусь.

Джордж с явной неохотой махнул рукой. Зато Дин, Симус и, кажется, даже Малфой так ему обрадовались, что внутри разбежались теплые пузырики, как от вчерашнего эльфийского. Арчи Рассел и правда попытался было схитрить, сделав вид, что его не так поняли и он не собирался сбрасывать цену настолько. Гоблины тоже попытались было запросить лишнего, мелкие хитрые засранцы, но Рон с ними дело не в первый раз имел, знал, чего от этой братии ждать, так что ничего у них не вышло.

Когда вся компания — кроме гоблинов, разумеется, — вышла на улицу, Арчи, широко улыбаясь, принялся пожимать всем по очереди руки. Договорились, что в начале следующей недели он освободит магазин и тогда можно будет начинать. Арчи ушел, насвистывая какую-то незнакомую, но цепляющуюся мелодию, а им расходиться не хотелось — и Рону тоже. Не хотелось в магазин к Джорджу и бумагам, а хотелось стоять рядом с остальными, улыбаясь счастливой улыбкой идиота, у которого сбывается мечта. Да, не его мечта — и что с того?

— Ну… — начал Симус, — спасибо, старина, ты очень помог, и…

— Может, к Ханне зайдем? — предложил вдруг Рон, старательно отгоняя картинку недовольного Джорджа. — Надо отметить!

Возражать никто не стал. Даже Малфой. Они долго сидели у Ханны, пили сливочное пиво (Малфой недовольно кривился, но тоже пил), чертили на салфетках схемы и обсуждали, как и что лучше сделать в клубе. Их клубе. Рон сначала все напоминал себе, что клуб именно их, не его, он здесь просто за компанию, но потом забыл и даже сцепился с Малфоем из-за того, в какой именно цвет должна быть покрашена стена за сценой, и дешевле ли выйдет, если заказывать алкоголь у магглов. Они так горячо спорили, пихая друг друга кулаками в плечи, что Рон совсем забыл о времени — и потом ему крепко влетело от Джорджа.

Письма от Гермионы опять не было. Рон достал пергамент, обмакнул перо в чернила и понял, что совершенно не знает, о чем ей писать. Люблю-жду-скучаю? Клубкопуховые сопли. Он все-таки написал пару строк — все хорошо, как ты, я соскучился, напиши — и отправил с совой, чувствуя себя так, как будто выполнил долг. А потом, сам не зная, почему, принялся размечать план танцевального зала. И подбирать шрифт для вывески клуба, который никогда не будет его.

— Тебя что-то беспокоит, сынок? — спросил папа, когда они остались вдвоем в саду. Мама и Анджелина унесли на кухню тарелки, да так там и остались, а Джордж куда-то свалил по-тихому. Рон не хотел говорить об этом с поседевшим отцом, который, по маминым словам, все больше времени проводил в своем гараже, но как-то так получилось само собой, что больше ему поговорить оказалось не с кем.

— Я хочу уйти от Джорджа, пап. Ты только пока ему не говори… и маме тоже не говори, я не все решил еще.

— Ему тяжело, Рон, ты же знаешь, сынок. И с ним тяжело…

— Да не в этом дело.

Рон никогда не умел ничего никому объяснять. Гарри и Гермионе обычно удавалось понимать его без слов, маме тоже, а с остальными получалось плоховато. Но, может, если он сумеет объяснить отцу, то и сам разберется, какой червячок грызет душу, почему он чувствует себя чужаком в привычной жизни? Рон набрал в грудь воздуху, открыл рот — и снова закрыл. Как можно растолковать то, чего сам не понимаешь? Я чувствую, что не на своем месте, папа, я не могу быть Фредом для Джорджа и не пойми кем для Гермионы, я потерял Гарри в будничной круговерти? Я теряю себя, папа, превращаюсь в того, кого не знаю и кем быть не хочу? Чушь. Отец отправит на кухню пить мятный настой для успокоения — и будет прав.

— Я просто… хочу попробовать что-нибудь свое. Но я пока думаю, так что не говори никому, ладно?

— Обещаю.

Отец явно собирался еще что-то спросить, но промолчал. А вскоре пришел Джордж, потом мама и Анджелина принесли чай с печеньем и яблочным пирогом, и снова завязался легкий, безопасный разговор, тщательно избегающий тем, которые могут причинить боль.

Очень хотелось с кем-нибудь посоветоваться. Если бы Гермиона была дома, Рон пристал бы к ней и не отставал бы, пока не добьется ответа — хотя, если вот совсем-совсем честно, идею с клубом Гермиона вряд ли одобрила бы. Она не раз и не два говорила, какой Рон молодец, что не оставляет своих и поддерживает Джорджа в его горе. Что-то в этих словах все время корябало по душе и самолюбию, но Рон так и не сформулировал для себя, что именно. Может, Гарри что-нибудь умное скажет?

Гарри для разнообразия оказался дома, но вот-вот собирался уходить — в Аврорате намечалась очередная задница, которую без младшего аврора Поттера никак не разрулить. Нет, и в выходные тоже не получится, наверное, давай через неделю? Так что Рон, чтобы не задерживать занятого человека, вывалил на него все сразу, почти без пауз и на одном дыхании.

— Ну?

— Что — ну? Симус с Дином наши ребята, но Малфой… Они в нем точно уверены? От Малфоя всего можно ожидать, сам в курсе.

— Да я-то в курсе. А идея тебе как?

— Идея… — опустившийся на корточки перед камином Гарри почесал в затылке. — Трудно сказать, Рон. Может получиться — у нас ведь и правда ничего такого нет, а маггловское сейчас как раз популярно. А может и не выйти ничего, и как вы тогда с Малфоем собираетесь расплачиваться? В общем, решай сам, я тебя всегда поддержу, ты же знаешь.

Они еще немного поболтали, твердо-натвердо договорились встретиться через неделю и пойти на матч «Пушек» — и распрощались. Рон сел на пол и прислонился к стене.

Решай сам, сказал Гарри… В том-то и проблема, что решать сам Рон никогда особо не умел: сначала были родители и старшие братья, которые знали, как надо, потом Гарри и Гермиона, за которыми он следовал, не задумываясь — а когда пару раз задумался, ничем хорошим это не кончилось. Рон привык быть где-то на вторых, а то и третьих ролях, привык не высовываться, быть просто другом Гарри Поттера, парнем Гермионы Грейнджер, партнером Джорджа, еще одним Уизли, и его ведь это всегда устраивало... Наверное.

— А чем я, собственно, рискую? — спросил он сам у себя вслух. Ответа не прозвучало.

Рассел не обманул — во вторник состоялась грандиозная распродажа «лучших в мире котлов практически за кнаты, не проходите мимо!”, на которой Рон снова столкнулся с троицей будущих клубовладельцев. У ребят пылали глаза и щеки, от них за милю так несло радостным нетерпением, легким испугом и возбужденным ожиданием, что Рон почувствовал себя даже не стариком — мумией, вытащенной из пирамиды. Почти пританцовывая, Дин и Симус смотрели, как постепенно пустеет теперь уже их магазин, даже у Малфоя, независимо стоящего чуть в стороне, засунув руки в карманы, и с деланным равнодушием смотрящего на столпотворение, взволнованно розовели щеки.

— Рон, — Симус пихнул его в бок, — мы и правда это делаем! Класс. А ты не передумал? Может, все-таки с нами? С твоим опытом и связями — мы так раскрутимся, что чертям жарко станет! Давай, а?

— И правда, Уизли… Сколько можно под крылышком у брата мантию протирать?

— Что бы ты понимал, — беззлобно огрызнулся Рон. — За своими мантиями следи.

Но мысль не отпускала, мешала работать, заставляя путаться в бумагах и расставлять вредилки не на те полки, жужжала под черепом, кололась иголками в кончиках пальцев. Безумно хотелось пойти к ребятам и сказать: черт, ладно, я с вами, давайте вот так сделаем — и знать, что к тебе прислушаются, даже если не согласятся. Потому что… Потому что ты равный, один из них, а в чем-то даже лучше: ну какой у них опыт, правда? Они же новички совсем, а он все-таки с Джорджем поднабрался кое-чего. Хотелось попробовать и убедиться: да, могу. А если не выйдет? Если не могу? Если опять окажется, что Рон Уизли ничего из себя не представляет?

<div align="center">* * *</div>

Он, наверное, так и не решился бы, если бы сова не принесла письмо от Гермионы.

Рон прочел письмо дважды, потом скомкал, развернул и перечитал в третий раз, удивляясь тому, что совсем не чувствует удивления. Гермиона писала, что задержится еще, надолго ли, пока не знает — но скорее всего, надолго, потому что после колонии оборотней в Швеции они с Сесилом отправляются в Южную Америку исследовать тамошних магических существ, названия которых ничего Рону не говорили.

“Понимаешь, Рон, — писала Гермиона ровным своим почерком, который так нравился ему когда-то, — я подумала, что так будет лучше. Нам с тобой нужно побыть вдали друг от друга, разобраться, чего именно мы хотим — чего именно хочу я, если уж совсем честно. Мне в последнее время часто казалось, что мы как бы плывем по течению, живем той жизнью, которая кем-то придумана для нас, и мы просто принимаем ее, не сопротивляясь. Пришлось уехать на другой конец света, чтобы увидеть это. Ты очень дорог мне, Рон, но я думаю, нам нужна пауза. Не сердись на меня, ладно?”

Рон не очень умело прислушался к себе и понял, что нет, не сердится. Но слов для того, чтобы назвать поселившееся внутри чувство, у него не нашлось.

Зато слова нашлись у Джорджа, когда Рон сказал ему на следующий день, что хочет уйти из «Вредилок”. Рон молча выслушал все, что брат счел нужным до него донести, собрал вещи и пошел прямиком в бывший магазин лучших в мире котлов, живо напомнивший Хогвартс после битвы, где его встретили радостными криками, похлопываниями по плечам и спине и дружескими тычками в бок. Малфой, естественно, хлопать и орать не стал, но судя по промелькнувшей улыбке, против присутствия Рона не возражал. Рон засучил рукава, достал палочку и включился в работу.

Настолько нужным и своим он не чувствовал себя уже давно. Они спорили до хрипоты, в какой цвет покрасить стены и где поставить сцену для музыкантов, сколько нужно столиков, сколько брать за вход и делать ли скидку для своих (против последнего горячо возражал Малфой, и Рон, подумав, его поддержал). Симус, знавший, похоже, всех и каждого, привел несколько странного вида ребят, явно косящих под «Ведуний”, и отчим Дина, худой, чернокожий, никогда не затыкавшийся длинноволосый тип неопределенного возраста, учил их играть маггловские хиты. Вскоре даже Малфой признал, что это уже можно слушать без затычек в ушах. Сам Дин, вдохновенно насвистывая подцепленные мелодии, разукрашивал зал, который все меньше походил на разгромленную пьяными троллями таверну и все больше — на место, где можно приятно провести время и куда хочется возвращаться снова и снова.

А Рон… Рон, по большому счету, занимался тем же, чем и у Джорджа — договаривался с поставщиками всего и вся, торговался до посинения, выбивая очередную скидку, искал нужных людей, несколько раз побывал в министерстве, выправляя нужные бумаги. Перси, правда, скривил нос, явно считая, что новое занятие брата бросает тень на его репутацию, зато отец помог, ничего не спрашивая и не читая нотаций.

И это было круто! Круче, чем все, что Рон делал после школы. Потому что у него получалось, черт возьми, получалось, и он был со всеми на равных, и его мнение на самом деле было кому-то интересно. И даже если что-то не получалось, свет на этом не кончался, они просто пожимали плечами и пробовали по новой. Даже мамины вздохи и явное недовольство Джорджа не мешали ему чувствовать себя на своем месте.

А еще ему было хорошо в этой новой компании. Не так, как с Гарри и Гермионой когда-то, конечно, по-другому совсем, но они с Дином и Симусом без конца шутили и сами ржали, как три пьяных кентавра, а еще с ними можно было поговорить и про квиддич, и про маггловский футбол, оказавшийся весьма интересной штукой, хотя в правилах и штырехвост ногу сломит. Он был для них своим, равным, таким же, как и они. А Малфой… 

Малфой был совсем не похож на себя школьного. Он по-прежнему задирал нос и язвил по поводу и без, но теперь это почему-то не обижало, а скорее, забавляло. Как-то само собой получилось, что Рон с Малфоем часто оставались в будущем клубе допоздна, а потом выходили вдвоем и шли, вроде как по отдельности, но все равно рядом. Молчали — оказалось, с Малфоем хорошо молчится и шагается по вечернему переулку. Потом они все чаще, не сговариваясь, стали заходить в какой-нибудь бар, садиться за один столик и выпивать по бокальчику, а поскольку молчать и пялиться в окно, сидя друг напротив друга, им скоро надоело, постепенно пришлось разговориться. Сначала о чем-то неважном и незначительном — о работе, о планах на завтра и о том, где бы достать еще такой мерцающей краски для Дина — и постепенно переходя на более личное. Да, лысые дементоры! Скажи Рону кто еще пару месяцев назад, что он будет с Малфоем о личном разговаривать, не поверил бы ни в жизнь! Послал бы под хвост фестралу и пальцем у виска вслед покрутил. А вот поди ж ты…

— Малфой… А почему ты не со своими, а?

— С какими — моими? — Малфой холодно прищурился, скулы закаменели, и Рон подумал, что зря он это сказал.

— Ну, с твоими. Ты же… у тебя же были друзья? Гойл там, Забини, кто еще из ваших остался... И семья твоя…

— Могу переадресовать этот вопрос тебе, Уизли. Почему ты не в Аврорате со своим драгоценным Поттером, и куда делась твоя замечательная Грейнджер?

— Не твое дело, — злобно буркнул Рон, одним глотком опустошив стакан. — Ясно?

— Вот именно, Уизли. Вот именно…

В тот вечер Рон долго и непривычно думал о своих и чужих. В школе было легко: вот мы, вот они. Мы правы, они, соответственно, нет, даже если разницы в поступках между «нами» и «ими» особой и нет. Цель оправдывает средства? Или они сами оправдывали себя, считая, что им многое позволено уже потому, что они за правду и справедливость? Думать было тяжко, но перестать никак не удавалось, мысли копошились в голове, тяжелые и неудобные, и Рон ругал последними словами проклятого Малфоя, который был во всем виноват.

Чуть позже он все же выяснил у Симуса, что конфликт с отцом у Малфоя таки был, и то ли Малфой-старший в гневе указал сыну на дверь, то ли тот сам громко этой дверью хлопнул… Из-за чего конфликт, Симус толком не знал.

— А кто их разберет... Слушай, вроде отец его в Министерство пытался пропихнуть, а Драко не хотел. Или невесту ему подсовывали… Темная история, короче. В общем, я так понял, Драко со своими больше не общается, только с матерью, и то редко.

— Бедняга, — невольно вырвалось у Рона. Потому что не общаться со своими — что вообще может быть хуже? Ну да, мама недовольна тем, что ее младший сынок расстался со своей девушкой (в то, что это девушка с ним рассталась, Рон посвящать маму не стал) и ввязался во что-то не совсем приличное, Джордж до сих пор на него злится, а Перси при каждой встрече читает занудную лекцию насчет «найти себе достойное занятие и перестать, наконец, валять дурака в подозрительной компании» — но какое это имеет значение? Или все-таки имеет? Когда те, кого ты называешь своими, не могут принять твой выбор?

<div align="center">* * *</div>

Клуб, получивший гордое название «Крутая Четверка», был почти готов к открытию. Малфой притащил молоденькую журналистку из культурного отдела «Пророка», которая хихикала, строила всем четверым глазки и совала нос в каждый угол. Дин и Симус, надувшись от гордости, разливались перед ней соловьями, зато Рона она ни с того ни с сего начала дико раздражать, и он, отойдя в сторону, встал рядом с Малфоем. Они обменялись понимающими взглядами, синхронно вздохнули, рассмеялись и пошли заниматься делами.

В какой момент Рон почувствовал, что Малфой ему… интересен? Он и сам не знал. Просто вдруг захотелось узнать, что за мысли гуляют в этой белобрысой голове с длинной косой челкой, а мимолетная улыбка и короткое «угу, Уизли» оказались важнее, чем восторги Симуса и Дина. Просто все длиннее становились их совместные прогулки по вечерам, все откровеннее разговоры, все чаще Малфой медлил, прежде чем кивнуть на прощание и аппарировать. А когда Рон поймал себя на том, что не отрываясь смотрит на пальцы Малфоя, задумчиво поглаживающие подбородок, и может с закрытыми глазами представить себе родинку над его верхней губой, пришло время сесть и как следует подумать.

Хотя все равно толком ничего не придумалось, и что делать с внезапным, неизвестно с какого перепугу появившимся интересом Рон так и не понял. Надо же было вляпаться… И почему вдруг Малфой, скажите на милость? Западать на Малфоя — дурость какая-то, ну! Тем более, что тот ничего такого никогда, а что смотрит… мало ли кто на кого как смотрит, это еще ничего не значит. Рон уговаривал себя, ругал ругательски, пытался заставить не думать про Малфоя, но ничего не выходило, он махнул рукой и смирился. Даже Гарри ничего рассказывать не стал — про Гермиону рассказал, конечно, про клуб, который вот-вот откроется, тоже, а про Малфоя промолчал. Не то чтобы Гарри не понял бы, а просто… просто. Это было только его, Роново, секретное.

— Черт возьми, парни, неужели завтра? — Симус обвел взглядом преобразившийся зал. — Неужели мы все-таки это сделали, а?

— Не говори…

Рон и Малфой стояли чуть позади, снова почему-то рядом. Ближе, чем раньше. Близко. Очень. Рон сглотнул и тоже осмотрел зал: вроде ничего не забыли, и статью эта девчонка написала про них хорошую, и Джордж, сменив гнев на милость, разрешил развесить в магазине рекламные плакаты в обмен на бесплатный проход в клуб, а заодно всучил им партию ракет — потому что какое открытие без фейерверка на весь Косой переулок? Инструменты, сцена, столики, переливающиеся стены, битком набитый бар… Они сделали это, они молодцы, и разговоры о новом — первом во всей Британии, между прочим! — настоящем как-у-магглов ночном клубе шли уже не первую неделю. Гарри обещал прийти вместе с Джинни, и Невилл, и Луна, и еще много кто. У них все получится, должно получиться, прямо-таки обязано получиться!

Они вышли на улицу и разошлись — уже привычно, Дин и Симус отдельно, Рон и Малфой вместе. Весенний — хотя уже летний, за хлопотами Рон и не заметил, как наступил июнь, — вечер пах глицинией и почему-то яблоками, небо светло синело над головой, какая-то неугомонная пичуга щебетала на весь переулок. Малфой шагал рядом с ним, негромко насвистывая привязавшуюся мелодию очередного хита, который весь вечер репетировали будущие звезды сцены. Оба молчали. Потом пальцы Малфоя как-то незаметно оказались в ладони Рона — и это было нормально и естественно. Держать Малфоя за руку. Идти с ним по Косому переулку, не обращая внимания на окружающих, и ни о чем не думать.

— Ну, — сказал Малфой, останавливаясь и поворачиваясь к Рону. — До завтра, да, Уизли?

— Да, Малфой. До завтра.

Потом Рон так и не мог вспомнить, кто из них первым потянулся с поцелуем. Малфой утверждал, что это был он, потому что «до тебя, Уизли, все доходит, как до флоббер-червя, и не спорь с умными людьми!» Рон и не спорил — потому что какая, в конце концов, разница?


End file.
